Nose Itch
by DamnSOOn
Summary: Gwen loves her best friend Peter, I mean of course he's her best friend! Thing is...she doesn't love him as a friend...
Nose Itch.

 _Backstory_

* * *

Ever since she turned 13 and waked into that 7th grade class, Gwendolyn Stacy fell madly in love with her long-time best friend, Peter Parker, as her brain for some reason stopped seeing him as her geeky equal, and she became distracted with features she had never noticed were a part of him, like that messy brown hair, the way his glasses made his nose red, and his blue eyes…..oh god those blue eyes…..

(A/N: This Gwen is sorta like her Spectacular Spider-Man version, not the sexy college student she was in the comics but a shy nerdy girl who would burn all her money if that meant getting kissed by Peter)

 _Present_

"Gwen just tell him for christ's sake!" almost yelled Mary Jane

"Shut up he's gonna hear you!" replied Gwen

"Oh sweetheart your heart's gonna get broken if you don't tell him, c'mon I'm 100% he does as well" MJ said in a baby-like way

They were in the cafeteria of the school, waiting for Pete

"MJ just let it be and accept it as I did a long time ago…Pete doesn't like me, and I don't like him either" when Gwen finished saying that she scratched her nose

MJ giggled

"What…"

"Gwen…you always scratch your nose when you're lying!"

"NO I DON'T" after she said that she scratched again

"Oh my freaking god you just did it again!" laughed MJ

Gwen saw Peter walking over; unconsciously she started touching her hair and fidgeting with her spoon, MJ didn't even need to turn her back as she saw Gwen fidget.

"Oh great Pete's coming" she said in a snarky way

"I hate you" Gwen replied with her eyes.

"Hey girls" announced Peter

"Wasa Tiger"

Gwen tried her best to hide her blush as she tried not to stutter

"Eeeeehhhh hey Peeeete" she said, failing

"Hey Gwen" Peter said happily

"Hey Tiger mind helping me with some science stuff" said MJ as she felt sad for Gwen and tried to stop her suffering by distracting Peter.

"Yeah sure what is it"

That's where Gwen's mind went numb, as all she could do was stare at Peter, god those blue eyes….

* * *

She felt as someone hit her shoulder

"Gwen, Gwweeeeeeeennnnn" said Peter

"Oh hey, umh sorry…."

"Hehe what happened you kinda blacked out there" he said obliviously

MJ tried her best not to laugh as she knew Gwen had been dreaming about Peter

Peter was standing in front of her, really close, really…..really close.

Gwen had to use all the willpower she had to stand still and not smack her lips against Peter's.

Gwen's dad came to pick her up; she was waiting outside with Pete

"Hey Gwen me and your mom are gonna have dinner tonight, so you'll have the house for yourself" Gwen felt kinda relieved, until her dad said the hellish words "Hey Pete if you want you can come over"

That second a parallel universe had just been created….one where Gwen killed her dad for saying that.

"Yeah sure that sounds fun" said Peter

Gwen wanted to kill herself right there and then.

* * *

 _Later_

"Ok kids bye! Don't do anything X-Rated" said Gwen's mom

"MOM SHUT UP" yelled Gwen, her dad laughed

Gwen just stood there awkwardly as she and Peter did nothing

"So umh you wanna watch Netflix" offered Peter

"Yeah umh sure..that sounds cool" she took out her computer and set it on the table, right as she was about to open the internet she took her PC upstairs saying she was gonna find the charger, when she was actually gonna delete her history, that kinda looked like this:

 _-Help me im crushing on my best friend_

 _-how to deal with crush on best friend_

 _-omg plz help im in love with my best friend_

 _-how to tell guy friend I love him_

Peter got some snacks and drinks, he almost tripped but spidey-sense saved him.

Pete fell asleep halfway, and Gwen just paused the film and stared at Peter for about an hour

(A/N: Creep)

Gwen lost herself, she was snuggled up against Pete and she was stroking his hair silently.

…..

Until she failed colossally and scratched Pete in the head.

"Ow" almost yelled Peter, he rubbed his eyes and saw Gwen…..with her hand in his hair…..snuggled up against him….breathing into his nose

"Hi…" whispered Gwen

"Umh hey…. What exactly are you…"

"Umh I just umh…wanted to pick some stuff out of your hair and well….." she started scratching her nose.

"Gwen is something wrong?"

"Umh no…..why?" she scratched faster and harder

"Gwen…..you always scratch your nose when you lie" said Pete

Gwen had been caught, and right as she was gonna die her parents walked through the door

"Oh, umh, George sweety umh don't look" said Mrs. Stacy

Gwen jumped from the couch

"I SWEAR IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!"

Her parents giggled

"It's almost midnight, Pete has to leave sweety pie" said George to his daughter

"Umh yeah, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Stacy" said Pete

Gwen walked with him out the front door

"So well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Gwen

"Yeah, umh well this was….emh…."

"Yeah it was….umh"

"It was….weird" said Pete

"Yeah…" Gwen looked disappointed

"What!? No no no Gwen don't…..it wasn't bad, it wasn't bad weird…it was more like cute weird" said Pete as she held her shoulders.

Gwen blushed as the words "you" and "cute" were said in the same sentence.

She couldn't take it any longer, she just couldn't. Her body was filled with ecstasy and adrenaline by the thought that Peter Benjamin Parker was touching her.

Right there and there, she threw herself at him and kissed him with all her might.

She stopped and she looked horrified and scared. But Peter held her as if saying it was ok

Peter smirked as he blushed "Umh….so….see ya tomorrow….."

"Yeah…yeah…" said Gwen

Gwen stepped inside

* * *

"What happened? You look happy" asked her father

"Oh, hehe, umh, nothing" she stuttered …..

Gwen proceeded to scratch her nose.

* * *

Well whatyda think? This was my first so feel free to leave a review and tell me if you want more.


End file.
